Captivating Princess
by Eternity Crystal
Summary: Astley, tied to a tree with iron and bitten by a wolf, he struggles to live. Hearing the sound of footsteps, he tries to see who approaches. A girl, a princess, one so captivating as she risks her life to untie him from a tree.


Hours had passed since Astley had been attacked and tied to the tree with barbed wire, and he was dying. He could feel it. Still, he would not give in. He had things he had to do. He had to confirm if the rumors were true or not, and if they were, find that house before they all ferociously slaughtered each other. He would kill the king and take control of this God forsaken territory. Why would anyone in their right minds live in this awful, freezing place?

Astley felt his lids start to droop, but fought to keep them open. As he snapped them open for the millionth time, he felt someone's approach. Well, two "someones" to be exact. One of them was a Valkyrie and the other…well, a human from what he smelled. Though, there was something odd about her scent. The human was closer, but only just. Realizing that the Valkyrie was coming for him, Astley felt panic starting to settle in, and the small spike in adrenaline helped him wake up somewhat.

Muffled noises escaped through his duck-taped mouth, as he desperately tried to call out to the human approaching. She could hear him at this distance, couldn't she? Well, he was not taking any chances regardless. He _could not die here_. He had a kingdom to rule, another king to dethrone. He had so much to do - he refused to die at this place, especially since he was tied to a _tree_ for heaven's sake.

The human drew closer, and Astley saw that it was a girl. Her long, dark hair was tied back, and her bright eyes were hesitant with fear. For a split second, part of his brain thought she was beautiful, then his urgent situation flooded the rest of his thoughts, and that thought was forgotten.

The iron was continuing to burn him as it kept him connected to the tree, and it felt like his flesh was going to melt soon. It was taking all his remaining strength to remain somewhat upright, while his bleeding bite wound and the barbed wire were making quick work of him. He continued to make muffled screams at the girl to help. The Valkyrie was almost here. Time was running out. He could not…he could not…

They made eye contact, Astley and this terrified human girl. The emotions shifted in the girl's eyes like water. The fear rippled into something akin to determination. _Fascinating_, Astley thought. She rushed forward, tossed aside her gloves and, after the initial sting of the cold metal, began trying to undo the knot of barbed wire tying him to the tree.

Astley cried again through the duck tape over his mouth, trying to communicate to at least take off the tape. It would be much easier to convey instructions if he could talk. Warning that it would hurt, she ripped off the tape over his mouth, his skin stinging like no tomorrow. Undoing barbed wire with bare hands was not the wisest idea, so he commanded, "Put your gloves on and then untie me."

He begged her, starting to tell her that the Valkyrie was coming. However, she cut him off.

"Was it pixies? Did they do this to you? I saw the glitter. Or are you the pixie? I need to know. I need to know if you're still in danger."

His brain ceased to function for a moment. Did she know? Was she involved in the atrocious rumors that had been circulating? She did not seem like the type. He could hear the beating of wings, and his heart leapt into his throat.

"What? She is…I am not prepared to die." It was getting harder to talk. He was feeling so close to death, but he refused, absolutely refused to cross the threshold.

"You won't die," she declared. That one simple declaration held so much conviction and determination, and even though Astley could still smell the fear, he knew that she was resolved to save him. He could not help but be impressed by her bravery. Her eyes also betrayed sympathy. Frustration then began to settle in from being distracted by this girl when he was about to die and be taken by the Valkyrie. The girl then said something that somewhat grated on his nerves.

"If you promise not to hurt me, I promise I won't let you die."

She definitely knew what he was, but being made to promise to not hurt her irritated him. He _knew_ that they did not know each other at all – which made her amazing for trying to rescue him – but being doubted like that rubbed him the wrong way.

"I am attempting not to," even though he was frustrated and impatient, "but if she comes, then - "

He cut himself off when he caught sight of the Valkyrie preparing to land. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. And she was going to land dangerously close to them.

"Watch out!" he barely managed to get any volume to his voice.

The girl spins around, her glove dropping onto the snowy ground, the other glove dangling on her hand. At that same moment, the Valkyrie lands, and the sensation of desperation knots Astley's stomach.

"Please, do not let her take me," he begs, voice no louder than a whisper. He had much to do, he could not die and be taken here.

"I won't." The girl's voice held the resonance of a vow, but he could smell the fear and trepidation coming off of her.

"You know I have to take you with me, warrior." The Valkyrie was resolute, and she steps forward towards him. Astley could not help but feel panic starting to rise from his stomach and into his throat. Before he could even make a sound to protest, the girl held up her arms and stopped her.

"Are you attempting to stop me, little one?" the Valkyrie asked the girl, smirking with the utmost confident amusement.

The girl, offended by the question, talked back to the Valkyrie. Astley could not help but stare at the girl wide-eyed and even a bit frightened for her. That was not the wisest decision. Valkyries were fierce warriors and could easily kill this fragile, human girl. He gasped at her audacity and bravery – or some might call it stupidity – but, deep inside, he could admit to maybe a little awe at that ignorant bravery.

"Do not."

He was now not only worried about himself, but this girl as well, who was quickly making an enemy of a _Valkyrie_. As soon as the girl spoke Odin's name the Valkyrie rushes at her, and Astley's heart practically leaps into his throat.

"You dare speak his name, human? You are puny and helpless against one such as he."

This was not good. Not good at all. The Valkyrie was angry, insulted. Even though the girl's fear was strong, she turns her back to the Valkyrie and continues to try to untie him from the tree. Even though he could hear her heart pounding hard and fast, the girl continued to focus on rescuing him, even while still engaging with the Valkyrie.

A part of him could not believe this was happening. He, a pixie king, was being rescued from being tied to a tree with iron by a human girl who was provoking a Valkyrie.

At last, the knot was undone from the barbed wire, and he could not help but collapse forward, too weak to stand on his own. The girl quickly lunges and catches him, and he leans onto her, though he was trying to stay upright on his own. She wraps her arms around him, trying to support him.

He had to admit that this girl was really something. Even though she was a weak human, she continued to struggle to hold him up. This girl, he knew now, was incredibly kind. Also brave. And that was pretty attractive. However, his attention immediately went back to the Valkyrie as she hissed.

"You are not human."

"Of course I'm human."

"No…not all. You are a halfling."

Astley could feel his body stiffen and shake. He was still weak. It was still so hard to stand. Curse iron and those that discovered it. However, he was, albeit slowly, already starting to heal. The girl presses him against the tree to help support him.

"Whatever," the girl says before breathing in deep. It was clear to Astley that the girl was trying to think past her fear; her fear that permeated the air. "My point is that you can't take him."

He was beginning to wonder if this girl's bravery was making her...reckless. It would be ungenerous to call her stupid. The Valkyrie crossed her arms as a defensive gesture. Really, this was not good. The girl did not speak, as if she could not think of how to answer. Astley's resolve to do what he came here for renewed in the pit of his stomach. He could not die here. No other choice in the matter.

"Because I am not fallen. I am still alive," he answered. There was so much to do that _had_ to be accomplished.

"Not for long," the Valkyrie grinned, so sure of herself and her purpose here.

The girl and the Valkyrie continue to argue. Eventually it becomes silent, too silent, and Astley could not help but moan in agony. Even though the pain was still excruciating and he was still bleeding, it was less than it was. He tried to think of things other than the pain, but the idea of dying before he could accomplish what he needed to filled him with despair and sadness. Hope. He needed to hold on to hope.

Suddenly, his attention is refocused on the girl as she resolutely says, "I'm not giving him up."

The Valkyrie merely lifts an eyebrow at the declaration. Then she admits, "There is a possibility that he may live now because you have interfered."

Astley certainly hoped so. The Valkyrie went on about what she offered was a reward, but to heck with that. "I am not ready to die. I have work here. I. Can. Not. Die."

"I see," and with that simple acknowledgement, the Valkyrie starts to leave. Menace permeating from her, and he wraps an arm around the girl, desperately trying to protect her despite having no strength. There was something about her that made him want to protect her, aside from the fact that she made a Valkyrie leave empty handed and she was very much fragile and weak.

"I shall not hurt the little halfling," the Valkyrie assures, though it was not very reassuring at all. She says more things that Astley was having trouble focusing on, and finally, finally, takes flight, leaving him alone with the girl.

The girl staggers sideways and falls, with Astley landing on top of her. And it finally hits him; he survived. He was alive and not taken by a Valkyrie. Wow, that was close. He felt so relieved he could not help but laugh, albeit a very shaky one. He also needed to apologize for landing on top of her, not that he could really help that as he could not stand on his own.

"Sorry. Sorry. Wow...that was close. I thought –"

Another round of relieved laughter left his lips, though it probably sounded like he had gone crazy. It was cut short as his wounds throbbed and stabbed, making him moan and flinch instead.

The girl wiggles her way out from underneath him and asks if he will be okay. So much concern for a stranger. He could not help but think again how remarkable this girl was. He thought for a minute and then shook his head. He reconsidered that. He had to be okay. He had to, so he nodded.

He made eye contact with the girl's bright, worried eyes. Eyes that seemed to sparkle even when marred by concern and fear and whathaveyou. Suddenly, his vision began to blur and darken. There was one thing he had to say, to make sure that she knew he appreciated what she had done.

"Thank you."

And that was when he abruptly fell into darkness.


End file.
